Red Eyes
by Thee.Awesome.Duo
Summary: Neko Graphic and kickass.chick91 present: Red Eyes a VampireKnightXNaruto cross over. Konoha shinobi have come to Cross Acadamy with an interesting proposal from Tsunade. At first they are curious. But what is their true goal and who are they looking for?


Red Eyes

NG: heyo peoples yes 'tis moi Neko Graphic here with kickass.chick91 bringing you a brand new story. OH! Umm to those that know us in the Naruto-SasuSaku venue...HEY! I know we're branching off –le gasp- umm basically we opened another account together because we love working together. Isn't it great?

k.c91: It isn't just great, Neko-meister; its **awesome**! Ahem,Yo!...Gah! I forgot what I was gonna say again...(sweatdrops)...hmmmm, So as my loverly co-writer has said we are now also known as **Thee.Awesome.Duo**. Coz we _are _awesome. Aaaaaand...yea I'm guessing that's it! On with the story! CHA!

NG: yeah we don't own Vampire Knight or Naruto...sad, but true. (Bursts out crying)(k.c91 face palms)

--

Chapter 1: A Visitor.

"Zero! Matte!!"

Cross Academy, a place were the Day meets the Night. Bring them together in hopes of harmony. It is an Ivy League private boarding school that is world renown. It consists of two classes, the Day class and the Night class. It is a school steeped in rich history, and like all wonderful things...

It has a dark secret.

That secret is kept away from those in the Day class lest it causes panic. Two students attending the academy who were exposed to this secret all their lives keep the peace under the guidance of their guardian, the headmaster. The Day class must never find out about the secret.

"Zero I said WAIT! Argh!"

One, a hunter by birth became what he hates the most. The second was almost killed but learned to love the secret. Her dream is to unite them with the rest of the world.

Kiryu Zero, hates the secret with his entire being. Wanting nothing more then to destroy it utterly.

Cross Yuki, daughter of the Headmaster shares her fathers' ideals of bringing peace between the Night and Day.

The secret, The Night class is forbidden to mortals. It was created…

…_For vampires._

At 16, it had been 11 years since she was attacked by a berserk vampire. Yuki, the adoptive daughter of the headmaster, couldn't remember a thing before that night. That one incident was burned into her memory. She could never get rid of it no matter how hard she tried.

A frown made its way onto her face as she ran down the hall catching up to her older counter part. _'I wonder if the family I had before was attacked…do the parents I don't even remember still search for me?'_ she shook her head. Her mop of messy dark brown hair cascaded down the back of her neck and in front of her equally brown eyes. It was useless trying to remember her real family, if she had one.

She had been trying for years but the hole in her heart that couldn't be filled. There was nothing in her mind that looked remotely like a memory from before that night. Only blood, red sticky blood.

Her eyes spied the head of her partner up ahead. Picking up her pace Yuki weaved through the crowd of Day students on their way to the Moon Dorm. They were late today.

Running past Kiryu Zero, Yuki snatched his wrist and began dragging him behind her.

"Oi, OI! What the heck do you think you're doing? Dammit!" he snarled glaring at the back of her head.

"Trying to get there ahead of the Day class. What do you think I'm doing, moron!" she snapped back. Turning a corner she narrowly avoided a pack of Day class girls happily chatting about how their going to get their Night class choice of affection to go out with them.

"Hey back to your dorms!" Zero yelled at them finally running behind Yuki. Might as well start now and at least try to stem the flow of students that merged in front of the Moon dorm every twilight just to see the Night class.

"They're all so pathetic," He muttered brushing his silver hair away from his eyes, as he slowed to a walk just outside the Moon Dorm gates. A frown etched its way onto his features. His dark eyes squinting up ahead, his annoyed expression becoming more noticeable on his hansome face.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Beside him Yuki was just as puzzled. It wasn't time for the Night class to leave yet. But still a bunch of girls were yelling "Kawai" and asking for dates from somebody. _'I bet it's that Kaname bastard that's out grabbing these banshees' attention. Tch.'_

"Did a night class member leave early?!" Yuki cried in sudden realization and took off into the crowd. Zero muttered something under his breath and followed a little more slowly. They both pushed and shoved their way through the densely packed crowed without so much of and apology.

They were used to this.

Soon the girls and few boys retrieved enough sense to make way for the two disciplinary officers. Breaking throught the front ranks, Yuki stopped dead in her tracks Zero not far behind her. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. The silver-haired teen besides her turned and gave her a questioning look before returning his gaze up front to be able to see what was so awe-strucking.

Before them all, stood a boy only a little older then herself. With midnight black hair that shone with natural blue highlights, long bangs in the front and spiked in the back.

Dressed in all black, a long black biker coat whipped in the breeze revealing what looked like the hilt of a sword. He was facing the Moon Dorm gates so neither could see his face. But at the sudden silencing of the crowd he turned around ever so slowly.

Zero's hand twitched towards his Bloody Rose gun hidden under his black Day Class school uniform jacket. Yuki had to suppress another gasp as she absentmindedly placed a small hand on Zero's broad shoulder; a sorry attempt to stop the teen from pulling his weapon out.

This boy in front of them was as beautiful as a vampire. Gothic features encased in pale almost white skin. Eyes as dark as ink with absolutely no emotion shining in them.

'_Vampire?'_ was Yuki's first thought. She glanced at Zero who was also staring at the new arrival, his hand still clutching his Bloody Rose gun. His gaze was clouded with confusion.

The stranger's hand came out of his pocket and reached behind him, grasping what Yuki thought was a sword. For a brief moment she saw a small red and white fan embroidered on the jacket's cuff. On the sleeves cuffs was a silver spiral with a triangle; it reminded her of a leaf.

The stranger settled down in a crouched stance his eyes narrowing on Zero. The latter froze as one thought crossed his already cloudy mind, _'He knows!'_

Zero's mind was in slight panic at the thought of a complete stranger knowing he was a former-human-now-vampire. He closed his eyes and clenched them shut for a minute, reopening them when he was sure his thoughts were set in order once again.

Suddenly the gates behind them opened, drawing the boy's attention once again, with a last wary look at Zero he stood up straight, his hand not leaving the hilt of his sword. The crowd that was all but forgotten let out a cheer instantly.

The night haired teen winced ever so slightly. He rolled his eyes and turned once again to the gates, ignoring the crowd of over-hormonal girls. His mind was set on one thing at the moment, and one thing only...

The vampires had come.

To say that they weren't surprise to see the stranger, standing closer to them than the disciplinary committee would have been a lie.

"Who the hell are you?" Ruka hissed rudely, not pleased to be any closer to a human then she had to be. The stranger just looked at her, no expression on his face. Then a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Someone you don't know," he replied monotonously. His voice sent shivers down all the human girls' spines, so deep and dark; it was as if it was _made _to match his looks perfectly.The girls gave out squeals and screeches, their hearts going haywire at the sight of such gorgeous beings standing feets away from them.

The vampiress—a bit aggravated with the Day class girls and the stranger before her—was about to retort when a hand landed on her shoulder silencing the blond.

"That's enough Ruka," came the calm voice of Akatsuki Kain, called "Wild" by his fan club, "We can't start a scene here with the Day class around." He told her his voice sounding a bit exasperated while his chin nudged to the side where the unwanted viewers stood.

"He started it!" she screeched pointing at the stranger while she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her, her sour look increasing ten folds. Said stranger had long ago directed his attention to someone else; he turned to look at that someone, his handsome face as stoic as ever.

"And who is this?" Kuran Kaname's cold voice cut through the screeching crowd that was now held back by Yuki and Zero.

"A messenger," the stranger replied, his tone equally uninviting, "I must speak to you and the Headmaster of this academy." No reaction was shown on the Pure Blood vampire's face.

"Kaname-sama…" Ruka trailed off. Kaname held up a hand to silence her.

"Alright Mr…"

"Uchiha," the stranger said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Kaname gave a solid nod, thick chocolate-colored bangs shielding his emotionless eyes. "Alright, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke; I will meet with you both shortly." And with one last look at the direction where the brunette disciplinary officer stood, the head vampire turned away from the crowd and began to walk back to the Night class's dorm; the other vampires trailing behind warily.

Sasuke narrowed his piercing eyes at the retreating forms, but said nothing of it; instead he too turned his back on them and walked away, passed Yuki and Zero and the mob of newly acquired fangirls. But as he walked he felt a stare bore unto his broad back; the intent gaze on him was so strong he had the urge to turn around and return it, but the only thing he did was turn his head and and give a slight glare at the silver-haired teen that glared right back.

Satisfied for the moment with the silent battle, the raven-haired boy returned his gaze up front and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Yuki blinked her brown eyes a couple of times, _'He must really be a vampire then; but then why did Ruka-senpai not like him? And Kaname-senpai treat him so coldly?' _Shaking her thoughts away she turned her attention to the still loud group of girls in front of herself and her partner.

"Eh? C'mon girls...and boys, please return to your dorms!" But her voice went through deaf ears; her voice was being overpowered by the proclamations of love being exclaimed.Yuki slid her eyes to the left where Zero was standing and couldn't help but let out a sigh at the sight of the silver haired teen.

Said teen had about enough of these idiotic girl; he had to go figure out what that meeting was about, but instead he was stuck here trying to tame a herd of girls with a hormone overdrive. "Aurgh...Go to your damn dorms before I get you all expelled!"

It was a bluff, but anything would do just as long as they were out of his sight. And out of his sight they went. Zero smirked at their rapidly retreating backs and then down at Yuki's surprised face. But in the next minute he was out of her sight.

"Has anyone ever heard of saying bye?! Zero! Zero, wait up! ZERO!"

--

Zero stopped his sprinting once he was in front of the headmaster's office; not even taking the time to catch his breath, the silver-haired teen barged in. His cold, ice-purple eyes narrowed a bit when he caught sight of the headmaster that also played the role of his caretaker.

"Oh! Zero, have you come to visit your dear old-dad?"

"Save it. One your not my father. Two what's this meeting you plan on having with Kaname-senpai and...this Uchiha Sasuke?" Zero stared at Chairman Cross with an intent look, awaiting for his answer.

But none came.

The man with the specs and fur-scarf turned serious, his usual chipper demeanor no longer visible. He rose his dark gaze to the teen in front of him, an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Zero, but that is confidential and something I cannot tell you."

"Aurgh, you always say that, and yet some way I always end--"

"There you are! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Yuki walked into the office, her brown eyes turning from her adoptive father to her partner. "Is something wrong?" Her brow furrowed in slight worry, as her hands played with the hem of her black Day class jacket.

"No, no, Yuki. Nothing is wrong; don't worry your pretty little head off." the headmaster spoke, his serious face turning back to that perky-over-excited one. "Now, why don't you two run along and patrol the place? I'm pretty sure those Day class girls are out and about."

"Hai, headmaster!"

"Call me daddy!"

"..."

Yuki grabbed Zero from the collard of his jacket and began to walk out the room. The latter stopped right before closing the door and gave the brunette man a skeptical look, and it quickly turned into a glare. He closed the door with a slam, clearly annoyed that he didn't get any answers to feed his growing curiosity.

The man left in the room arose from his comfortable office chair, hands clasped behind him as he walked to the window and gazed at the academy. A sigh escaped his lips and gave a small smile as he saw Yuki haul Zero around, patrolling the place for any wandering Day class girl.

With one last glance at the two teens he returned to his seat and began to await the arrival of the two other members of the meeting.

Yuki stopped running and lowered her head down so that her long bangs shadowed her face. She let go of her grip on Zero's collard slacked, and then let go in general. "Is...is something wrong with Zero?" she looked up, her big worried orbs gazing at the silver haired teen.

His frosty-lilac stare narrowed a bit, "Che, you worry to much." he began to walk, his arm brushing hers. Yuki looked at his back with a bit of hurt in her eyes, but froze when he stopped and look at her over his shoulder. "Well? Are you coming?"

With a grin overpowering her lips, she ran to catch up to her partner; and the two continued on their job, sometimes scolding at wandering girls who were attempting to hide and wait for the Night class to come out.

But Zero had sworn to himself that he _will _find out what was this new guy's reason for appearing here at Cross Academy.

--

Hanabusa Aido, called 'Idol' by his fanclub, stared at Kaname with confused eyes. Just what was the dorm leader up to? He would ask, like he usually did, but the thought of getting scolded...or worse slapped again stopped him. He would wait until most of the vampires have retreated to their room. His clear eyes looked around as Ruka, Kain, and Ichijou stood in different locations of the room. And in the center Kaname sat in a comfortable couch, intently reading a book.

"Why?" he finally blurted out, grabbing the attention from the other vampires; but Kaname continued to read. Aido rose from his seat and stood not far from where the reading teen sat. "Why?" he repeated.

"Hanabusa..." Kain trailed of when the Pure Blood spoke.

"Why what, Aido?"

The blond backed down for a moment, but regained his confidence a second later, "Why did you agree to meet up with that guy? He's...he's...you don't even know him, Kaname-sama!" His blue eyes looked at his superior with an intensity, awaiting for an answer; but really waiting for the smack he was sure to hear.

Instead the sharp sound of a book closing echoed though out the room. Aido hesitantly opened his eyes and stared warily at the Pure Blood. Kaname held the book closed in his lap, his head rested on his upturned hand, his gaze lost and unfocused.

"Because he has come to interest me," he said finally, "he is...different then the other humans." Ruka snapped her head up and asked, rather sharply.

"How so?" Kaname's gaze flickered to her, and she cowered slightly, regretting the tone she had used.

"I don't know," he answered her and stood up, "Hopefully this meeting will tell me." he placed his book on the table in front of him and left them all standing there watching his retreating back and not even giving them a single glance.

At the back of the room, un-sensed by all. Red eyes watched in interest.

--

The Headmaster stood by his window behind his desk watching a cloud momentarily cover the bright silver moon. He sighed at the possibilities of the meeting to come. He had not seen this Uchiha Sasuke but from Kaname's description of the stranger, he was uneased. A knocking sounded on his hardwood door, the three raps quiet and polite.

"Come in Kaname-kun," the headmaster called not turning away from his window. The door opened to reveal the tall slim form of Kuran Kaname, the Pure Blood Vampire.

"Am I too early?" he asked looking around to see if he was indeed alone with the headmaster. The headmaster shook his head no, still looking out at the view.

"What do you suppose he wants?" Kaname asked gingerly, sitting down in front of the headmasters desk, folding a leg above the other and lacing his fingers around his knee.

"I have no clue," he sighed and turned away from the window, "I'm not to sure if I want to know." Kaname nodded agreeing with the elder man. The minutes ticked by slowly in silence.

"He is late..." Kaname murmured.

"Only by a minute or two, have patience Kaname-kun." the headmaster chided with a small smile.

"He is the one who called this meeting I'm sure it would be polite of him if he came on time," Kaname pointed out coldly, his amber eyes narrowing for a split second.

"And it would have been polite to wait a little longer before complaining, Kuran."

Kaname's eyes went wide as he spun around in his seat. The headmaster's head snapped up in surprise.

'_Why didn't I _sense_ him!'_ were Kaname's thoughts. There behind them was the subject of their previous conversation. He leaned against the wall looking slightly amused with a his small smirk plastered on his face. With a small almost inaudible chuckle he pushed himself of the wall and walked slowly to the two of them. Again he was wearing black but his biker coat was missing showing his attire underneath to be a long-sleeved turtle neck with a red and white fan above his heart. He wore a katana strapped to his back by a black studded belt on black slightly baggy jeans with that same fan on the pocket. the belt buckle flashed in the silver light showing that leaf pattern spiral engraved into it.

"Who are you?" Kaname demanded fiercely his fangs showing ever so slightly. The boy was not intimidated like he had hoped.

"I think we already established that but it wouldn't hurt to remind you." he said crisply, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes we know that," The headmaster waved his hand dismissively, "But what we want to know is who _are_ you?" he stared pointedly at the raven haired boy.

"I am the heir to the Uchiha clan in the hidden village of Konoha," he told them. Responding to their confused faces, he continued, "I am a shinobi." the vampire and mortal started in surprise. When they saw the Sasuke was completely serious they fell into a shocked silence.

"Shinobi..." the headmaster trailed in thought, "they still exist?" Sasuke nodded.

"Why would there be a ninja here? A Vampire hunter I can understand but not a ninja." Kaname asked pointedly his hands folded in front of his face in thought. Not unlike how Sasuke himself used to. The Uchiha seemed to pause, it was hard to tell, as if considering his next words.

"The Hokage, our leader, is curious about this place." he answered finally. "She would like to know more about it and it's...occupants. Specifically one." he told them. Kaname' sharp eyes met the Uchiha's.

"Who is it that has you ninjas'...interest?" he asked pleasantly, hiding the growing irritation.

"It is not for me to say," the Uchiha answered politely, still holding on to the staring battle he was having with Kaname, "It could turn out to be nothing and we wish to keep it quiet and not get too many peoples hopes up."

"So what are you proposing?" the headmaster asked cautiously, judging by the boy's speech and tact, he was not stupid and highly experienced to negotiations. Could this Uchiha clan be of nobility were they're from? Could be. He did say he was the heir so it would make sense if he was...learned in how to handle these matters correctly.

"I ask for a couple of shinobi to come and attend this...academy," his mouth quirked at some small joke that only he knew of, "and keep an eye on the students. Both Day and Night classes."

"We don't need to be babysat, Uchiha." Kaname snapped his eyes smoldering like dry ice as they turned to meet with cool onyx ones once again, "It pains me to point out to you the obvious. There is peace at this Acadamy that is on the edge of a knife. If you are not careful it could tip off into chaos."

"Is that your reason of being slightly nervous?" the Uchiha asked smirking at the vampire while raising a fine eyebrow, "Or is it that your afraid we might ruin your game here?" Kaname jumped up from his seat and clasped his hands around the shinobi's throat. His fangs bared in a snarl and his eyes glowed a faint red. The Uchiha looked down and chuckled darkly.

"Do not think you can intimidate me, vampire." he looked up suddenly showing his own red eyes with the black tomoe spinning slowly in his irises. The Sharingan can be as intimidating as a pure blood's stare. Kaname gazed at the color change in the teen's pupils, his own following the dance of the spinning tomoes.

"Gentlemen please calm down," the headmaster pleaded from behind his desk as he nervously ran a hand through his long tanned hair. Slowly Kaname let go, still staring wonderingly at the Uchiha's Sharingan.

"What are you?" he asked softly. The Uchiha let his eyes fade back to black. For a moment he looked a little sad.

"A tool," he answered equally as soft. The headmaster looked at both boys as they came to a silent understanding with each other.

"How many of you plan to come?" Headmaster asked. The Uchiha broke his gaze away from the vampire and closed his eyes.

"One team, so about three or four students, myself included, and a teacher." he answered. The headmaster nodded.

"I trust you can handle yourselves in case a vampire attacks you?" Headmaster asked while pulling his specs up with a finger.

"I will make sure that the Night class doesn't cause you too much trouble." Kaname said his composure back to its stoic self. The Uchiha nodded in agreement.

"We can handle vampires," he told them, "and we'll need a secluded place to train. Somewhere people wont stumble upon us." he told them. The headmaster smiled and nodded again.

"Done."

* * *

NG: Gasp! Wow first chapter done. Woo-ooo!

k.c91: Comment and Review!!


End file.
